


Make It Stop!

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [46]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: A evil mage puts a spell on Lucy that makes her replay the thing she fears the most...
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/686637
Kudos: 59





	Make It Stop!

“MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!” Her own cries muted against the sounds and visions coming from within her own head.

Natsu was frantic, furious as he couldn’t do anything to help her. Lucy was at the mercy of the evil mages spell. “What did you do to her!” He roars, gripping fiercely to the males clothing. “What the fuck did you do to her?!!”

But the bruised and bloody man smirks, “gave her visions of her greatest fear magnified.” His head rolls back at Natsu’s raised fist. “They must be pretty bad.”

“You son-of-a…” Natsu stays the next blow he’d planned to strike, “take the spell off!”

“I can’t. She must get over her own fear or it will forever replay in her mind.”

Seeing the slayer’s fist light up brighter than normal, so white-hot that it was turning blue, Erza quickly grabs the mage from Natsu’s grasp. “I’ll deal with him. Natsu you need to help Lucy.”

A pained and agonized expression forms on his face as the fire from his dust fizzles away. “But… how?” the question that drops from his lips more rhetorical than for Erza to answer. No one knew it. Except Lucy.

He turns back to the woman crouched helplessly on the ground. Her fingers tear through her hair, hands clench at the temples as she desperately tries to make the pain stop. Tears pour down her cheeks sending daggers straight into his heart. Natsu hates seeing her hurting like this, but how can he help? Words never come easily to him. A hug isn’t going to solve it, but it’s a start.

Dropping to his knees, he faces off with Lucy, pulling her hands away so they stop marring her flesh. She screams out, wishing to inflict the physical pain over enduring the emotional toil this vision was giving her. Lucy pulls back desperately, but Natsu holds her wrists firm, forcing her arms to wrap around him instead. He pulls her in tight against his body.

“Take it out on me,” Natsu cries out, burying his face in Lucy’s neck, and cradling her head to keep her from getting away. He’ll gladly take the pain for her. Her screams grow louder, but her fingers refuse to move, nails refuse to dig in, merely gripped against his back. Why?

“Please, talk to me, tell me what’s going on,” his own tear-laced voice croaks out. “I wanna help you Luce… let me help you…”

Lucy’s eyes were closed tight, but inside her mind, the searing images burned their way through her soul. Like a broken record stuck on replay she watches herself in the scene, so helpless and torn asunder rushing to aid her friends, but never making it in time. She felt chained, frozen, a ghost able to feel the world around it but unable to interact with it. Over and over, and each time the pain twists deeper until all that remains is a broken battlefield.

“How do I stop it?!” Is all she musters through a raw vibrato, like a chant over and over. “It hurts, Natsu… it’s hurts too much! My heart is shattering!”

“Please,” he begs again, “tell me what you see.”

“You die…”

With those two words, Natsu’s own heart falters and the pain he’d experienced when he thought she had… he gulps down those emotions before they threaten him too. It’s not like he handled that experience very well, but now Lucy was not only going through it, but repeatedly.

It was time he learned to deal with it too.

“I-I know…” He takes another deep breath. “You know, I know how much it hurts to think about someone you care deeply about. I-I couldn’t handle it either and lost myself for a time thinking you had…” Another deep breath as he talks himself through it. “Lucy you’re stronger than this. Lucy you can, will get through it just like I did because you’re not alone.”

“You’d be dead, Natsu! I would be alone!”

“We’re Fairytail wizards, Luce, we’re never alone. If one day I… die, there will be people, friends to help you get through it. The same for me if you ever…” Natsu stops himself there. _‘Fuck, this hurts!’_ But he needed to continue. He tightens his grip around her. “Fight this for me Lucy, cause I can’t lose you now. We both need to accept that death is a part of life, but I promise you, I won’t be going anytime soon if I can help it and you better promise me the same!”

Lucy flinches at his words. The thought of not having him around, especially lost in the way her mind was showing her, it was too overwhelming. How could she ever make peace with such an idea?! Yes, natural death is a part of life, it would hurt, but not like this. “I-I can’t unsee…” her fingers dig in further to his skin. “I just can’t… y-you are…”

That was it for him. The soft approach wasn’t working. “Don’t you dare give up!” Natsu pushes her back forcefully, and clenches her face between his hands, leaving her no time to react. “You have never been a quitter! You always fight back! Lucy, you are so strong! It’s one of the reasons I love you so much, so don’t you dare give up on me now!”

Finally, Lucy’s expression changes! Her eyes widen and for the first time since this whole thing started, her breathing slows. Natsu is ready to let out a sigh of relief, that his words of not giving up had reached her.

“You… love… me,” she blinks unbelieving his words. Her mind was so swamped with noise, she might have just heard wrong. But, truth or not, it had snapped her out of the void, long enough for her to pay attention to him.

“Y-yeah!” Natsu grins wide, a little shocked at himself for blurting it out. He lets go of Lucy’s face and sits back on his haunches. “I didn’t mean to bring it up at a time like this,” he scratches the back of his neck nervously, “but I was afraid I was losing you.”

Fresh tears pool once more in Lucy’s eyes. Now that she knew Natsu loves her too, if he were to die, it really would leave her heart in pieces. But he loves her. And if she didn’t get past her fear, those fears would be realized in a different way, because she would lose him to her own mind. She throws herself onto him, hugging to, and burying her face in his chest. The images were still playing in her mind, and she would need more time to fully heal, but slowly they fade and dull into a manageable state.

“Thank you,” she eventually whispers once her mind calmed enough. “I’m sorry I caused so much trouble.”

“It was never your fault, Luce.” Natsu continues rubbing her back to soothe her. “I’m just happy you’re back.”

Lucy smiles, closing her eyes, and letting the final remnants of anguish slip away. She’ll profess her feelings as soon as they get home.


End file.
